Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Template:Latestepisodes
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Nominated by Bp over at the forums. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Discussion *'Comment': I at least feel that this should be discussed before just being deleted. While it has been subst into Portal:Main/Panels/Upcoming Episodes and Media, I personally do not see a need for it to be subst. I also feel that it is possible this could be a template used in more than one location (like at Main Page/temp (now obsolete), for example). If that is the case, it would be useful to keep the one template, rather than have to find and edit all the subst code. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) * This one lets keep. I really like the number of "E"s in it. We need more E-centric pages. This whole thing was bogus, I didn't nominate any of these for deletion, I proposed a task list of things that would clean up the main page. Thanks for making this 9000% more difficult than it needed to be, Cobra.--Bp 20:02, 30 December 2006 (UTC) **You seemed to be asking for them to be deleted. I asked for more information on what you were doing, so I could help, and your response didn't help much. Therefore I decided to help anyways. I did not want some admin to come along and delete these things flat out, as that is what it looked like you were asking for. Instead, I created discussions for them, per our deletion policy. I personally find it easier to discuss them this way than to have one discussion over deleting 8 things. As people try to comment over different ones, it is going to get mucked up and hard to discuss. Now we get to talk about them individually. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:03, 30 December 2006 (UTC) * Perhaps we should leave the nomination of items and issues to the person who actually wishes to nominate it, and not nominate it on their behalf. --Alan del Beccio 02:14, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **And risk an admin coming along and just deleting them without discussion? Sorry, we have policies on how things are supposed to be deleted for a reason, and creating a confusing thread that looks for anyone looking, including admins, as such a request, is not one of them. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:16, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :That's not at all what Alan said. He merely suggested waiting for the person playing with said template to nominate said template for deletion, rather than someone else nominating it. -- Sulfur 02:18, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :: Bingo! -Alan del Beccio 02:20, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Again, he made a thread that looked like he was requesting it be deleted. Do you want me to show it to you? You can read it for yourself over at Forum:Main Page related cleanup, lack of helpful response and all. I did not want an admin coming along and deleting those items based on that thread, and without these discussion pages that was a definite risk. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:22, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I'd say keep it, unless you had something else in mind for listing upcoming releases, I think its a cool feature to use, and allows people to keep tabs on new releases (I would otherwise, not know about half of the recent stuff were it not for that small section.)--Terran Officer 05:20, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Kept. --From Andoria with Love 17:21, 13 January 2007 (UTC) On second that, since we've gotten rid of the latestdvds template and since this one is also unused and unneeded, deleted. --From Andoria with Love 17:12, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :Um, what about the TOS Remastered stuff being released? --OuroborosCobra talk 17:14, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::Portal:Main/Panels/Upcoming Episodes and Media is the page you want then. -- Sulfur 17:18, 17 January 2007 (UTC)